Final Fight with Canine/Reunited
This is how the final fight with Canine goes and where our heroes are reunited in The Sunlight Movie. Buttercream Sunday: and shyly Uh.... Hello. Canine: Hello, little bunny. Buttercream Sunday: Who... who are you? Canine: What does it matter? What matters is that we're here right now. return to the foxes, Stacy, and Sunlight Tod: to push the rock with Vixey It's no good! This stupid rock won't budge! Sunlight: Hmm... Ah! up a big stick This'll work. with Buttercream and Canine Buttercream Sunday: Anywho.... I'm Buttercream Sunday. Canine: Fitting. For a bunny who looks like they came from a candy shop. Buttercream Sunday: sweating nervously as she gulps Um... I hate to be a spoilsport, but I've gotta go now. Nice meeting you. Canine: Oh come now? What's the hurry? Buttercream Sunday: (chuckles nervously) Hurry? What's there to hurry? It's a free country! come back to the fillies and foxes Sunlight: This will get you out in no time! then stick underneath the rock, and with hard pushes the rock finally budges and Stacy is freed Stacy: AH! her wing May be a bit sore, but I should be able to fly again in a few minutes. Sunlight: Uh, Tod? Vixey? Where's Buttercream? Vixey: (gasps) Buttercream! We forgot all about her! then goes looking for her Fox and The Hound - The Bear Fight" starts playing Sunlight: (gasps) Oh no! It's Canine! then races down as fast as her hooves can go Stacy: AH!! Canine! Sunlight: BUTTERCREAM!!!! Buttercream Sunday: What? back Sunlight: RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! THAT WOLF'S GONNA EAT YOU!!! slowly gets to his paws and stands as he growls Buttercream Sunday: Oh sweet, carrot cake! away, screaming Canine roars as he leaps forward, and as Buttercream makes it to the other side of the log, Canine bites onto her tail! Buttercream Sunday: YOECH!! {Buttercream grabs on a rock as Canine pulls back, trying to get her loose] Buttercream Sunday: NO!! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!! I DON'T TASTE VERY GOOD!!! I'M TOO SKINNY!! NO!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! I'M NOT EVEN A JEDI KNIGHT YET!!! HEEEELLLLLPPP!!!! and Vixey race down quickly and then jump, as they land onto Canine and bite him Canine: in pain as he lets go runs off as the 2 foxes fight the evil timberwolf, then through vigorous biting and scratching the 2 send Canine over the side of the cliff Canine: the gut wrench scream with a loud splash, he lands in the river Vixey: That dastardly wolf! He just can't learn when to give up! Sunlight: Where's Buttercream? then goes down the cliffside to find her Canine jumps out of the water Canine: in oure anger I don't care if you, or your stupid firends run. I will not stop until I have at least one tiny nibble! Sunlight: up courage No. I'm tired of running. I'm not afraid of you. And I'm not a coward. I... am... a JEDI!!! '''and headbutts Canine, which knocks him down Canine: '''UGH!!! Sunlight: LEAVE.... US..... ALONE!!!! Canine, knocking him back even more I HATE YOU!!! then proceeds to deliver several kicks and bucks to the timberwolf as they are slowly coming back to the rickety log Sunlight: she delivers several kicks STOP... FOLLOWING.... US..... AROUND!!! Canine roars again as he swipes his paw at her, sending her flying back onto the rickety log. Sunlight: slips off but manages to get a good grip Canine: as he speaks This ends now, equine. Sunlight: unholsters her gun and tries to shoot but it only clicks Canine: snickers What's wrong? Gun empty? as he gets closer Sunlight: one of the puches on her Jedi belt, but there's only one bullet! On bullet?! back at Canine (sighs) I gotta make it count! to stay on the log, she takes out the one bullet and opens the revolving camber on her gun, as she pops it in. Then quickly snaps the revolving camber back in place, as she then cocks the gun and points it at Canine Come on, Sunlight, don't miss this one shot! shuts one eye and aims, very carefully. As she takes a breath, she fires bullet then hits Canine right in the shoulder! Canine: in pain as he falls to the ground Sunlight: as she reholsters her gun Canine: in fury OKAY!!! I'M REALLY MAD NOW!!! being badly wounded, Canine approaches Sunlight onto the log which creaks under his weight Canine: Say, "Good Night" Sunlight. back his paw ready to strike Sunlight: herself for impact before anyone can make a move the log creaks as it jerks downward, and then it cracks in half, and Canine and Sunlight are sent falling down a waterfall! Sunlight: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Canine: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! the Foxes and Stacy all look over the side but don't see anything or anyone appear from at the bottom of the waterfall Stacy: SUNLIGHT!!! Vixey: Oh no... The poor dear.... is.... (tears come to her eyes) gone. Tod: (tears come to his eyes) At least, she didn't go in vain. Stacy: as her eyes well up in tears The one best friend I ever had, gone. I'll never forget her. then starts weeping foxes join in weep as whimpers can be heard too from the side of the cliff some vegatation starts moving, and then from the side, Sunlight climbs back up, and walks up to them Sunlight: Hey, guys. It's okay. Stacy: Sunlight without realizing she's okay NO, IT IS ''NOT ''OKAY!!! Sunlight DON'T YOU TELL ME, IT'S OKAY!! I JUST LOST MY BEST FRIEND I EVER HAD!!! opens her eyes and sees Sunlight is okay SUNLIGHT!!! her tightly YOU'RE OKAY! YOU'RE OKAY!!! Sunlight: Of course. Jedi don't go down that easy! Tod: What happened to Canine? Sunlight: her head Vixey: Oh my. looks back down I know he was an evil timberwolf who was trying to hurt you lot, and that cute little bunny. But, I can't help but feel a little sorry for him. Stacy: Well, I'm not. That freak got what he deserved. Sunlight: her mind Qui-Gon, Annabelle, and Rukai were right, my destiny was closer than I thought. Stacy's ears perk up suddenly Vixey: Stac? Stacy: up to the cliffsides Tod: Stacy? What's going on? at the top of the cliffs, a figure appears Male Batpony: Stacy? Stacy: Daddy? DADDY!!! races up and hugs him Female Batpony: Stacy! into the scene and joins the hug My foal! You're okay! another figure comes in Teenage Batpony: Stacy! her hair Hey, little sister! Stacy: Mom! Daddy! Jack! You're all here! camera zooms out to Timon and Pumbaa Timon: the film What was with the one-by-one appearing? If you can call it that. Pumbaa: I think it was to add effect to it. But this scene is always the best part in the film. Timon: Aw... I agree. 2 then put give themselves a good guy hug as Timon resumes the film come out of their hug Stacy: How did you know where to find me? Jack: It's a funny story. A peraigrin falcon flew down to us and showed us a bottle that had a picture of you in it. And lead us here. see the peraigrin falcon fly above, with a screech Sunlight: Huh, so that falcon was helping us! Stacy's Father: And, who might this gal be? Stacy: Oh, this is Sunlight. She was helping me look for you. Stacy's Mother: Sunlight? As in "Princess Sunlight"? Sunlight: Yes, that's me. Jack: Help from a Princess?! Lucky you, Little sister! a smack to Stacy's back Well, you earned my respect, Stac! I'll never humilate you for fun again. Stacy's Father: Humiliate for fun? What do you mean by that? Jack: Oh, did I say that? nerviously I.. I meant... Stacy's Father: Mmm. Looks like you have some explaining to do when we have the time, young man. Jack: Yes, Pops. Tod: Well, at least you're all back together again! Stacy's Mother: Did you help our duaghter find us too? Vixey: Yes, we did. miss. And a Little Bunny too. Sunlight: (gasps) Buttercream! back to the side of the cliff, but near the spot where the log broke loose is only a peice of brown cloth Oh no.... there's the sound a thumping pouce at the near the cliffside, Buttercream appears Buttercream Sunday: Hey, guys! Sunlight: Buttercream! You're okay! Buttercream Sunday: Of course! I may still be a Padawan, but I'm still as strong as an average Jedi knight! Sunlight: Buttercream You're so brave, Buttercream! I'm glad you aren't hurt! Buttercream Sunday: Thanks, a dooles, Sunlight! hug Sunlight: How did you escape? Buttercream Sunday: Simple. My lucky rabbit's feet, made me jump up and away! Oh! Also, you won't believe what I saw over on the other side of those rocks! then a spotlight appears over Sunlight Sunlight: Huh? we see Carpet in the sky Genie: into a search and rescue crewman We have found Sunlight! We have found Sunlight! from the top of the cliff, the rest of the gang appear Hiccup: There they are! Down there! everyone, including all dragons come walk over the side as they cross the log Sunlight: Guys! Guys! Sunlight as Sunlight crosses the log, Barret Barricade then hugs Sunlight as Princess Celestia joins in Barret Barricade: Oh, Sunlight! We were so worried about you! Princess Celestia: We've been searching for you all day! Sunlight: I'm sorry. But I just had to help Stacy reunit with her family. Barret Barricade: We understand. But at least you're okay. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Battle Scenes